Recklinghausen
|mayor = Christoph Tesche (CDU) }} Recklinghausen is the northernmost city in the Ruhr-Area and the capital of the Recklinghausen District. It borders the rural Münsterland and is characterized by large fields and farms in the north and industry in the south. Recklinghausen is the 60th-largest city in Germany and the 22nd-largest city in North Rhine-Westphalia. History First mentioned in 1017 as Ricoldinchuson, in 1150 the city was the center of the surrounding Vest Recklinghausen. In 1236, the city of Recklinghausen received town privileges. As part of the County of Vest, ownership of Recklinghausen changed several times in the 15th and 16th century, and in 1576, the entire county was pawned to the Elector of Cologne. In 1582-83, again in 1586, and again in 1587, the city was plundered by partisan armies during the Cologne War, a feud over religious parity in Electorate of Cologne and electoral influence in the Holy Roman Empire. Recklinghausen was also the site of more than 100 witchcraft trials (1514–1710) . The trial activity reached a climax twice: In the time period of 1580/81 and again in 1588/89. The last person to be convicted of witchcraft was Anna Spickermann; after spending 16 months in prison, she was sentenced to death by sword and burned afterward. Circa 1600, the administration of the Vest Recklinghausen was divided into two parts, with the eastern part administered by Recklinghausen. The town of Recklinghausen including the parish of Recklinghausen and the parishes Ahsen, Datteln, Flaesheim, Hamm-Bossendorf, Henrichenburg, Herten, Horneburg, Oer, Suderwich, Waltrop and Westerholt. Circa 1815, the Vest was made a Bürgermeisterei, with the town becoming the seat. In 1819, Herten joined the Recklinghausen Bürgermeisterei, and Erkenschwick followed in 1821. As a target of the Oil Campaign of World War II, oil production at Recklinghausen/Forstezunghttp://www.questiaschool.com/read/90208816?title=1945 coking plant http://www.historisches-centrum.de/index.php?id=418 was bombed by the RAF on January 15, 1945; and South Recklinghausen (Recklinghausen Süd) was captured by the US 137th Infantry on April 1, 1945.http://www.35thinfdivassoc.com/CentralEurope/Europe-Page-3.shtml Main sights Recklinghausen is home to a museum of icons, which includes more than 1,000 Orthodox works from Russia, Greece and the Balkan countries, as well as early Coptic Christian art from Egypt. The icon museum - the largest outside the Orthodox world - was founded in 1956 and reopened after renovation in February 2006 for its 50th anniversary. The Ruhrfestpielhaus, whose remodeling in 2001 won the German Architecture Award is home of "Die Liegende Nr 5", a famous sculpture by Henry Moore. At the Lohtor in front of a memorial for the victims of World War I, there is a large sculpture made of more than 30,000 bricks by Per Kirkeby. Annual events Recklinghausen hosts the annual Ruhrfestspiele, a cultural festival with an international reputation. Every year there is a cultural programme with many national and international theatrical productions starting on 1 May. In 2008 the programme included the play Speed the Plow starring Kevin Spacey and Jeff Goldblum as one of the major productions. The main theatrical stage is the Ruhrfestspielhaus but other theatres in and around Recklinghausen participate. Transport The two major motorways crossing the area of the city are the A2 and the A43. The city is connected to the larger waterways by the Rhein-Herne-Kanal. Recklinghausen has two railway stations. The Central Station (Recklinghausen Hauptbahnhof), which is served by Intercity and EuroCity services, and the South Station (Recklinghausen Südbahnhof). Gallery Markt Recklinghausen.jpg|central market Lohtor RE NOR.jpg|''Lohtor-square'' with Sankt Peter´s church and sculpture of Per Kirkeby AOK Recklinghausen.jpg|former hospital in Westviertel Kunibertistraße Nr. 16 (ältestes Haus der Stadt).JPG|half-timber houses in the city Palais Vest.JPG|new shopping mall "PALAIS VEST" Stadtmauer RE NOR.jpg|town-wall from the Middle Ages Sister cities * Acre (Israel) * Bytom (Poland) * Dordrecht (Netherlands) * Douai (France) * Preston (England, United Kingdom) * Schmalkalden (Thuringia, Germany) Famous people * Hape Kerkeling, comedian * Karl Ridderbusch, singer * Ralf Möller, actor * Frank Busemann, decathlete * Renate Künast, politician * Ludger Pistor, actor * Thomas Godoj, rock singer, winner of Deutschland sucht den Superstar season 5 * Martin Max, football player * Walter Giller, actor * Mark Dragunski, handball player * Moguai, DJ and producer Mayors since 1809 ;Bürgermeister * 1809–1833: Alois Joseph Wulff * 1833–1839: Peter Banniza * 1840–1842: Karl Boelmann * 1843–1850: Franz Bracht * 1854–1890: Friedrich Hagemann * 1890–1899: Alexander Rensing ;Oberbürgermeister * 1899–1904: Albert von Bruchhausen * 1904–1919: Peter Heuser * 1919–1931: Sulpiz Hamm * 1932–1939: Fritz Niemeyer * 1939–1945: Fritz Emil Irrgang, NSDAP * 1945–1946: Josef Hellermann, CDU * 1946–1948: Wilhelm Bitter, CDU * 1948–1952: Joseph Dünnebacke, CDU * 1952–1972: Heinrich Auge, SPD * 1972–1984: Erich Wolfram, SPD ;Bürgermeister * 1984–1987: Erich Wolfram, SPD * 1987–1998: Jochen Welt, SPD ;Hauptamtliche Bürgermeister * 1998–1999: Peter Borggraefe, SPD * 1999–2014: Wolfgang Pantförder, CDU * 2014– : Christoph Tesche, CDUBürgermeister von Recklinghausen References External links *Icon Museum *[http://www.lwl.org/westfaelische-geschichte/portal/Internet/ku.php?tab=pro&ID=42 Corpus juris of the county of Recklinghausen] Category:Recklinghausen Category:Cities in North Rhine-Westphalia Category:Oil Campaign of World War II